12: The Mannequin
"The Mannequin" is the 12th Episode of Season One of Satellite City Episode Blurb Shit's going down! Episode Description After the events of Axiom, Winifred is taking care of an injured Hyzenthlay. Fleischer and Shuck watch from a nearby doorway, Fleischer remarking that she'll be alright, as it was nothing serious. Shuck jokes it was "just a flesh wound", causing Fleischer to offhandedly tell him to grow up and Shuck responds by telling him to "fuck off" and query on whether he's actually seen Monty Python's Life of Brian. Fleischer states that he is well aware of this, but wonders why it's even relevant and later questions if Shuck is able to make references to real life, which Shuck rebuffs by pointing out that Fleischer often quotes Oscar Wilde. Elsewhere in the Croft Manor, Lucy is under questioning by Ludwig (while Sullivan sits in the background reading, and Wexle stands at Ludwig's side). Ludwig is dumbfounded by what Lucy did to Hyzenthlay, and reprimands her for nearly killing them. Lucy complains that it was just a scratch, and takes offence at being treated like a mad dog. Locket states that dogs at least have a sense of loyalty. He states that clearly everything up until now has clearly been some kind of joke to her, before threatening that if she repeats her actions again she'll be coming back with him to The Settlement. Wexle remarks that she recalls how much Lucy hates train stations, with Sullivan reminding them she hates trains too. Lucy is warned that she is on thin ice, which causes her to exclaim against being treated like Ludwig's daltish followers - especially since she's been on Ludwig's side since the beginning. She was, after all, his first friend, and now he condemns her for acting like a Kivouackian. She remarks that she is not the mad one, he is, before running off. Ludwig calls after her and, as Wexle tries to state that she understands, reprimands his silvery companion that no, she doesn't understand. In the Kitchens of the Croft Manor, a new figure arrives in the form of the Messenger Quinn. Lucy encounters him here, and bemoans at the amount of twats she's had to encounter in one day. Quinn appears very much afraid of Lucy, but Lucy reassures him that he is safe. Quinn wonders if she is in trouble, but is immediately told to shut the fuck up. Wondering why he is even here, Quinn reveals he has a message for Ludwig, who promptly arrives. Ludwig and Lucy exchange harsh words with one another, Sullivan walking in to greet Quinn during this, before Quinn finally reveals what the message is. It's simple: It got out. Sullivan wonders what got out, listing everything from Aids to Lucy's sexual preference (Which Lucy jokes is no secret). Not getting an answer, Ludwig asks for Sullivan's phone which he immediately crushes, warning everyone not to answer any messages be they emails, texts or letters until he says otherwise. Sullivan asks once again what got out. Somewhere else, a Hooded Man walks down a darkened alley before getting a phone call. Believing it to be their friend "Danny girl", they talk with the increasingly creepy voice who continues to ask where they are. They get the exact location, and the voice begins to threaten the Hooded Man. Getting creeped out, they eventually turn around and notice the towering figure behind them of The Mannequin. The Hooded Man begins to run through streets and roads, phone constantly ringing. Exhausted and terrified, they answer their phone once more in the middle of the road. The Voice announces "It's Me", which the Hooded man asks who the fuck "me" is. In an extreme state of panic, they begin to text an emergency number, all the while The Mannequin grows ever closer. In a sudden moment of dawning realisation, the Hooded man turns around and is instantly attacked by The Mannequin, who lets off a chilling roar. At The Settlement, a voice calls out to a towering figure called "Helgan" that Grand Voice Ludwig needs them at the Croft Estate. Helgan sighs and states that this can't be good. Cast Fleischer & Hooded Man - Angela Alice Simpson Shuck & Ludwig - Duane Joseph Olson Lucy Lacemaker - Chloe Tucker Wexle - Kitty Got Claws The Mannequin - Azure Douglas Quinn - Nicolas Salenc Trivia & Goofs * Misquote: While Shuck states he's quoting Monty Python's Life of Brian, he is actually quoting from Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Interesting Portraits: A Portrait of Ricky Gervais, the Comedian, hangs up behind Ludwig and Wexle near the beginning of the episode, along with a picture of Winifred, Fleischer and Helen Merchant. * New guy: Quinn makes their first appearance in the show, having been designed by Trailing Feathers (Under Sam's Direction) * What Does It Say?: The Text written by the Hooded Man reads "S.O.S. SEND HELP MATE I NEED TO BEE PICKED UP ASAP I'M OUTSIDE 67 dollar ST". The Number it's being sent to is actually the number for Hastings Direct, a British car insurance company. * No Credit Spoiler: While not Credited in the Episode Cast list, the end scene involves the first vocal appearance of Holly (voiced by Azure Douglas), and the first glimpse of Helgan (voiced by Jessica Lamb). Quotes * ''Fleischer: She'll be alright, it's nothing serious'' ''Shuck: It's just a flesh wound'' ''Fleischer: Grow up'' ''Shuck: Fuck off'' * ''Quinn: It uh... It got out'' ''Sullivan: What? Aids? Porky the Pig? Her fucking sexual preference?'' ''Lucy: Oh that's no secret love.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season One